Apple Inc.™ has introduced in September, 2016 wireless earbuds or earpieces called AirPods™ 100, which is compatible with iPhone™ or iPad™. See http://www.apple.com/shop/product/MMEF2AM/A/airpods. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, AirPods™ 100 are ear-bud style earpieces 100 having a ear bud 110 and a stem 120 and can be charged in a charging case (not shown) which has its own battery.
Earphones 100 such as AirPods 100 include an ear bud 110 and a stem 120. A primary speaker outlet 130 is formed on the ear bud 110 and the ear bud 110 further includes first and second secondary speaker outlets 131, 132. Grilles are formed on each of the speaker outlets 130, 131, AirPods 100 further includes sensors 140, 141 to detect whether or not AirPods 100 are in user's ear. The stem 120 adopts a longitudinal profile to store an antenna and battery therein. When a user wears an Airpod, the stem 120 is shown to be downwardly longitudinal and/or downwardly extends from the ear bud 110. The ear bud 110 is constructed to be inserted into user's ear canal 210.
However, AirPods 100 do not securely fit in a user's ear canal and it is possible for the AirPods 100 to slip out of the user's ear and get lost.
The present invention is directed to overcome such a disadvantage and provides a number of other advantages when adopted with wireless ear-bud style earpieces 100 having an ear bud 110 and a stem 120.